


Wlovesbane

by DutchWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Cora Hale, Chemistry, Derek Has Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek's Eyebrows, M/M, Matchmaker Cora Hale, Sassy Cora, chemistry partners, harris is still a dick, this is a thing yes, wlovesbane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchWolf/pseuds/DutchWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was such a thing as a "Overly invested in my brother's pathetic life" Sister, then the dictionary would probably define it with two simple words: Cora Hale. But come on, sometims an oblivious sourwolf needs to be pushed a step (Or two) in the right direction, and if that means drugging your chemistry partner then that is what's about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wlovesbane

**Author's Note:**

> yah so I felt I should just publish this as well lemme know what you think in the comments. If I missed any mistakes or if you think I need to add tags, please let me know too ;)

He nuzzled closer, if that would have been possible. God, this smelled so good. He never ever wanted this moment to stop. If he could freeze time, right here in this moment, he’d do it, just for a little while. No one would bother him here. The world would just consist of him and the source of this amazing, mind blowing smell.

“Stiles”

The voice sounded faint, as if it came from very far away. Not like he cared anyway, he had better things to do. Listening to his nose for example. God it smelled so good, it smelled like rain, coffee and the fresh smell that hits your nose when you enter a forest. And a hint of something he couldn’t place. It was something he couldn’t name, and it was this little imperfection that made the smell so absolutely perfect.

“Stiles”

It sounded a little closer to him now, he hoped that it would stay there and not interrupt him while he was satisfying his nose and brain. It also sounded like someone really needed him to listen, he hated the voice for trying to pull him away.

“STILES!”

He jerked out of his trance, or whatever this was. Only to find himself lying on top of Derek Hale, DEREK HALE. Oh my god, this was it, he was so going to die. He felt the sudden urge to just start laughing out of hysteria. He wasn’t just lying on him, no, of course, the forces of nature were really against him. Cause he had wrapped himself around the older wolf like a blanket. His nose pressed in the crook of were his neck met his shoulders.

Well, at least it wasn’t so hard to figure out what was smelling so good. Speaking of hard, he stirred a little when he noticed that he at least had a semi hard-on and the sight of Derek in his sweatpants and light blue V-neck which totally showed off his chest hair, or Derek’s bedhair wasn’t really helping his case.

Oh god, this was mortifying, he could only begin to imagine what Derek must be thinking behind those eyebrows. He was scowling at Stiles, but it’s not like Derek ever did something else when he was around Stiles. But yeah.

“Stiles” Derek said again.

Oh yeah right, maybe he was supposed to say something or do something. But this was such an odd situation, what could he possibly say to make things better..

“Heeeeey Derek, fancy seeing you here”

Stupid no brain to mouth filter.

~*~*2 Weeks earlier*~*~*

Stiles slowly walked down the street, he was on his way to the local coffee shop in beacon hills. Called beacons beans, what a surprise. Anyway, he was meeting up with Cora Hale, his chemistry project partner. He’d rather work with Scott but Harris, the dick, always made the pairs himself and never let them chose their own partners for projects. Although, he was glad he had been paired with Cora and not with Jackson Whittemore. He had known Cora for quite a little while now, apart from her always being in his class, that didn’t really count. They had really met after Scotts transformation, literally. After Scott had been bitten by a werewolf, Stiles got a little too much invested in his best friend’s life and that included the package of the two hale siblings: Derek and Cora hale, the only two survivors of the famous Hale family. And Peter, their uncle survived the fire too, but he’d rather not talk about Peter. Ever. Derek was just a grumpy werewolf, and Cora was a sassy little shit, but he could appreciate that in her, Stiles himself was a sarcastic asshole himself after all. He rounded the corner and the ugly yellow building, that allowed itself to be called the coffee shop, came into his view.

He and Cora hadn’t started the project yet, even though they got the information about the project and partners 2 weeks ago already. But they had yet another one and a half week till they had to report their progress to Harris, and 3 weeks till the final paper had to be handed it. So both of them weren’t really worried about it.

He entered the ugly yellow squared building, with glass doors and huge windows, he was walking towards the counter to get himself a coffee.

“Stilinski!” He heard from the table all the way in the back, the voice obviously belonged to Cora, “You are not getting coffee, I’d like to stay alive for this project and I really don’t want to know what you’re like when you’ve had coffee. You’re already out of control without coffee.”

Damnit, looks like he was going to have to order a tea, which was exactly what he did. Who was he to object against the will of a werewolf. Honestly, no one cause he, 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, had nothing on a werewolf with superhuman reflexes, okay, at least he had sarcasm as his defense.

When the girl behind the counter handed him the steaming cup of strawberry tea and he had paid her the money he walked over to the table Cora had already opened her book and started up her laptop.

“Strawberry tea?” she asked him, sniffing the air. Damn them werewolves.

“Yeah, what can I say, I have a sweet tooth. Nothing new” Cora looked thoughtful. She was being extra weird today. Not wolfy weird like really weird. Never mind he had to focus on chemistry anyway.

“Okay, so how about we start with researching which two elements we have to mix to get this type of reaction”..

*~*~*~*~*

After what seemed like years of studying, but in reality was just 2 hours, they were both totally done with anything that had to do with chemistry. Stiles was lying all over the table and Cora had ordered cake for both of them. Because cake. Duh.

“I think that that’s enough chemistry for today, or maybe for forever” Stiles groaned, Cora looked as if she agreed and he took enough with that as an answer, since she didn’t give him a verbal answer.

The waitress came with the cake and they both thanked her and dug into it. Stiles moaned at the first bite and Cora looked pretty disturbed. So what. Okay he needed to stop to try and be so punk rock cause it wouldn’t take long before he had another wolf to add to the list of “people who like to shove me against walls and any other objects nearby” till now the list consist of only one werewolf yet and his name was Derek. And yes! Maybe Stiles was asking for it, but that was only because he needed things to jack off to late at night. Porn just wasn’t always an option with his dad so close, across the hall.

And thinking of Derek while slowly jacking off, maybe even add some fingers and lube into the mix, that made quite a good orgasm. But he shouldn’t be thinking of this right now. He was eating cake and he was pretty sure that Cora would forever walk around him with a radius of 10 meter if she smelled him getting aroused over cake. He definitely had to get himself together. He was thinking about her older brother for god sake, not to mention that he totally hated Stiles’s everything.

After they finished the cake, they were so done that they decided to call it quits for today. “Hey, Cora, do you need me to give you a ride home? In my beautiful baby?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“If you could? Derek dropped me off so otherwise I would have to walk or call a cab”

“Yeah sure, no problem, my baby is always willing to help out” he patted his jeep, and murmured sweet things to it. Love, that was the key to keeping your second hand old jeep alive and rolling. He also knew that Cora was rolling her eyes at him, right at this moment.

“Stiles, when you’re done making out with your car, I’m ready to leave and go home. But if you need another minute, I will wait” she said in a fake mocking tone.

“Yes, just another minute Cora, then I will bring you home” and that’s exactly what he did. Stayed petting his car for another minute just to annoy the fuck out of her.

Then he climbed in the driver’s seat, started his baby and drove across town towards the loft, he had been in the loft several times now. It was so much better than the old train depot or the burned down hale house. He knew that Derek’s bed was downstairs in the living room, and that Cora’s bed was up the stairs. He had never been in Cora’s room though, but literally speaking, he had been in Derek’s bedroom. He had seen the bed where he probably touched his dick, if he did that in a house with his supernatural sister, cause she would probably smell it. Thing is, he had been in Derek’s bedroom but nothing happened. That was a very sad thought. He’d rather imagine nice scenarios in which things _do_ happen in Derek’s bedroom. Right now was still not the time to think about it, with Cora sitting next to him, softly humming to Imagine Dragons.

They reached the lot quickly, not much talking going on. Stiles wasn’t good at small talk anyway, he tended to not know when to stop talking. And Cora didn’t really seem to mind just listening to the music.

“Thanks Stiles, for the ride, would you maybe like to come in and eat some take out with me? And Derek?” she asked him really innocent, he had a bad feeling about this in his gut, but seeing Derek made his stomach all jittery.

“Yes ofcourse! My dad has a night late shift anyway, so I was going to have take out anyway” so they both exited the car and he locked up his baby, and they took the crappy elevator towards the loft. When they exited the elevator, Cora pushed the heavy door aside.

“Oh derrbeaaarrr!!!” She shouted, and a sound of grumpy murmering came their way “Honeeyy I am home and I brought our favorite teenage boy!” Oh shit, Stiles already knew that this was a trap and he had walked into it with open eyes. He wasn’t prepared for whatever Cora had in store for him tonight, he was so unprepared.

Derek turned out to be in the kitchen, in sweatpants. Dear god, thank you and why now? He wasn’t staring. He wasn’t.  “Stiles?”

“Yeah yeah, sorry what?” okay he had been staring! So? Sue him. He was only human after all.

 “I asked if you wanted a burger with curly fries, but if you are too busy with other things” Cora coughed very exaggeratingly “then I wouldn’t want to interrupt you of course.”

He was pretty sure that he was blushing furiously at this point. He coughed awkwardly and rasped “yes please”, he tried again “Yes- uh- please.” At least he sounded normal. Derek just looked very confused with one brow raised, stupid brows.  “So Derek, buddy, how’s it hanging?” Oh yep there was that scowl he was oh so familiar with.

“I’m not your “Buddy” Stiles.” Derek said grumpily.

“What? How can you say that! After all those times I saved your hairy ass you still don’t wanna be my bro?” He tried to look as offended as possible. “Damn it Derek, I thought we were developing a great friendship here!”

“Hey, I saved you about as many times back. So don’t pretend like you’re the superhero here.” Derek frowned at him.

“When you two lovebirds are done flirting, I still need to know what sauce you want with your fries?” Cora said sticking her head through the door opening. Also what was her deal tonight?

This time it was Derek’s turn to blush. And Stiles didn't think he had ever seen Derek blush. Ever. And he certainly knew that he wanted Derek to blush more often. “Whatever u feel like having I don’t mind” Derek called out.

“Me neither” Stiles choked out. “Can I help with anything Derbear?” He asked as sweetly as humanly possible.

“No, sit your ass down on the couch and chose a movie” Derek instructed, oh well that didn’t sound like a lot of work.  Of course he chose Batman. He was tempted to chose twilight just to annoy the wolves, but he was still only human and he didn't want two annoyed werewolves against him. So Batman was the next best because Batman is always the answer.

When the food finally arrived, like dude it felt they had been waiting for 5 years.  They all quickly ate the food, and if Stiles couldn't help himself and kept glancing side wards to Derek whenever he was sipping from his straw, then it wasn't his fault in any way. 

After the food the film ended rather quickly and he felt like he did have a great time. The coffee shop seemed like it all happened yesterday. "Yeah I think I should probably go home." 

"Oh yeah of course!" Cora said, she stood up too and helped him get all his stuff and walked him towards the door "Bye Stiles see you tomorrow" 

"Bye Cora, Oh don't forget to watch the Youtube clips I sent you for our Project" Then he shouted a goodnight to Derek as well, which didn't really make sense since Derek is a werewolf so he would have heard him anyway. Whatever. 

And if after he had said goodnight to his dad, he slowly jacked off in his room thinking of a certain broody Wolf then no one had to know but him. 

 


End file.
